That HiroxBrooklyn Fic
by lest-horror-it-brings
Summary: It's been a long six months for Brooklyn. Especially since he spent most of the time pining for Hiro Granger. HiroxBrooklyn


That HiroxBrooklyn fic

Brooklyn hesitated. Was he sure that what he was about to do was right? Should he just forget about it, turn back around and jump back into bed? Forget about the sudden idea hed had at 4 a.m. that morning? He shook his head. He was being stupid. He had to do what he was about to do. It had been 6 months and he just couldnt stop thinking about _him_.

Brooklyn sighed, rest his head against the door and thought things through a little more.

He was going to have to do this. It had plagued him since the first month after _he_ had moved away. He had to see _him_ again whether _he_ was happy to see him or not.

He opened the door, stepped out, locked it behind him, went to his car and set off.

7:14 a.m.

The green numbering on the alarm clock changed, the three becoming a four, leaving only one more minute of peaceful sleep for the young man in the bed. Light shone into the room through a gap in the curtains, and across the face of the man.

His eyelids flickered as if he might wake up, but he only shifted in his sleep. He was in a deep sleep and dreaming. Dreaming of someone he used to love. The young man shifted once more.

Brooklyn

7:15 a.m.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep._

A hand reached out and slammed the button on the top of the clock immediately stopping the irritating and continuous beeping. Then there was a groan as the man sat up. He rubbed his face and pushed his long hair out of his face.

The young mans name was Hiro Granger and he was 23 years of age, quite tall with long bluish hair that reached a little below his shoulders. His eyes were a red-brown in colour and were currently blinking frequently to get rid of the tiredness.

He turned to look at the date on the clock, and noticed, that it was in fact a Saturday, meaning he could have slept longer because he didnt work Saturdays. He sighed in annoyance and stared off into space and thought about the dream that hed just woken up from. It had been about Brooklyn, although there was no surprise there as he frequently dreamt about the red-haired young man. This time theyd been sat down just talking to each other, no one else there. It was a scene he knew so well, as he and Brooklyn often spent time talking about anything and everything. At least, they had until roughly 6 months ago.

Hiro shook his head and forced himself not to think about Brooklyn or what had happened. He sat for a few minutes longer trying to think of what he needed to do that day. He was unable to think of anything that he deemed important and so he went to take a shower.

It was around 10:30 a.m. when the doorbell rang. Hiro had been sat watching something on TV, although he wasnt sure what exactly, as his mind had decided to wander. The ringing sound of the doorbell had brought him out of his thoughts. He got up and turned off the TV before walking down the hallway to answer the door. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he began to pray that it was someone he wanted to see.

He opened the door, and into his view came Brooklyn.

Brooklyn?

Umm Hey?

It had occurred about two months after BEGA had gone up in smoke and the BBA had once again returned. Brooklyn admitted his feelings to Hiro, and, in return, Hiro had admitted his. Everyone had been surprised to find out that the two of them were together, for theyd missed the looks, the touches and the secret smiles. Theyd soon accepted Hiro and Brooklyns relationship though, because in a way they didnt care too much. So it had been perfect. Too perfect in fact.

For the better part of their year and a half relationship, they hadnt really argued (and if they did, they had always apologized though usually it had been Hiro doing the apologizing) and neither of the two had cheated on each other. And it was because of these reasons, because everything had felt so right and so good, that it had felt so wrong in the last month or so, when everything had begun to fall apart so quickly. It had started off being the little things which had grown and grown until eventually it all ended with Hiro moving away. Then Brooklyn had had to cope without Hiro being beside him for six months. That is until Brooklyn had finally had enough and had wound up here, on Hiros doorstep.

Brooklyn considered all this, and for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning, wondered whether coming to see Hiro had been a good idea. Maybe theyd argue, or maybe theyd work it out.

_Fat chance,_ he thought. _Its not some kinda fairy-tale_. True, it wasnt, but sometimes he wished it was.

He also wished that Hiro would say something, to break the silence that they had been thrown into since Hiro had opened the door. It had begun to get a little uncomfortable (though he didnt know whether it was just him)

_Just say _something_. Please_, Brooklyn silently pleaded.

As if he had heard Brooklyns silent words, Hiro stammered, HeyumDo you want to come in?

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow. That wasnt exactly what he thought hed get as a reaction. However, he ignored this thought and replied Sure. Might as well take advantage of Hiros slight confusion and shock

Hiro stepped back from the door to let Brooklyn in and, motioning for Brooklyn to follow, went through the hallway and sat on the sofa in the next room. Brooklyn sat down next to him.

Hiro was silent once again, he seemed to be taking in the situation. Brooklyn too said nothing and waited for Hiro to say something.

Finally he did. So whyd you come here?

To see you. Why else?

Hiro smirked a little and turned away from Brooklyn, instead looking at his feet. I thought you wouldnt want to see me, he said bitterly.

Well, youre wrong. I do. Brooklyn replied.

You dont sound like I should believe you.

_Typical,_ thought Brooklyn, _He thinks this is all some kind of joke_

Hiro. Why would I bring myself all the way here if I didnt want to see you?

Well, if you really did want to see me, then why now? Why the hell did you wait 6 months then decide to come and see me? Hed turned to look at Brooklyn now and his voice had gotten louder slightly.

Brooklyn looked away, both embarrassed and a little saddened. He didnt want to admit that the reason why hed not come and seen Hiro before now was that he didnt have the courage to do so or that hed been afraid of what Hiro might say.

Iwell I

Brooklyn turned away from Hiro, stumbling over his words. Hiro watched him, something stirring inside him telling him that he shouldnt have said that, especially not to Brooklyn. He wasnt angry, just a little peeved that it had taken Brooklyn 6 months for him to get his act together and drive to Hiros apartment by the sea to see him.

Look, I uhm Im sorry, okay? Hiro paused a little, unsure if he really was, Really, I am

Youre lying. Said Brooklyn quietly.

What?

Youre lying. About being sorry.

I arent It was an automatic reply and Brooklyn would see through it. Hiro was sure of it.

You are. I can tell. Its in your voice, you dont really mean it.

Hiro sighed dejectedly. Okay, fine. I arent. Happy?

Brooklyn didnt reply, but sought to make eye contact with Hiro, whod made a point of not doing so. When Hiro avoided his eyes once more he stood up and looked down at Hiro.

Look, I can see it was a mistake in coming. So Im going to go now because its obvious you dont want me here. And without waiting for a reply, he walked out of the apartment. Hiro could hear the door slam and then a few seconds later a car engine starting and driving away.

It was one week later, at about 11:15 a.m., Brooklyn was lying curled up in bed. He was awake of course, but simply couldnt be bothered to get out of bed. From his bedroom in his somewhat small apartment he could hear the many cars going past on the street, the people out doing their shopping and occasionally he could hear a pigeon or two. The noise was pretty loud, even though he lived on the fifth floor of the apartment building, however hed been living there for quite sometime so he was used to it.

Brooklyn turned over onto his back, his hands behind his head, and stared up at the ceiling. He had a slightly distant and slightly blank look on his face, one that perhaps a daydreaming teenager in a really boring Maths class would get. He blinked and the blank look was replaced by a thoughtful one (though the distant look still remained) and it was clear that he was daydreaming.

As for who he was daydreaming about, well, that was easy. It was Hiro Granger. The blue-haired man had been on Brooklyns mind more than ever that week, but this time round the memory of him wasnt tinged with that irritating feeling that he was so used to. It was a more calming feeling now, so every time Brooklyn thought of him it would most likely bring a smile to his face. In fact, there was a smile on his face right now, but as to what he was remembering about Hiro it could have been many things. The memory was however cut short by the doorbell ringing.

Groaning, Brooklyn sat up, cursing whoever it was that had rung the doorbell. He sat for a moment contemplating on getting out of bed and answering the door, eventually deciding against it and laying back down. However, the door bell was rung again. And again. And again, but this time in quick succession. Obviously the doorbell ringer was quite persistent.

Okay! Okay! _Im up_! Said Brooklyn, getting out of bed and pulling on a t-shirt and jeans. He quickly made sure his hair was in an acceptable mess and went to answer the door.

He opened the door with a little more force than he needed to, ready to bite the head off whoever it was for ringing the doorbell lots of times, and looked up into the slightly nervous face of a certain someone.

A certain someone named Hiro Granger.

What? Was all Brooklyn could manage to say.

Hiros confidence seemed to break down a little. WellI uhmCame toerapologize. He managed to stutter, once again avoiding Brooklyns eyes.

Brooklyn was very much reminded of a scene that had taken place a week ago, only with the roles swapped around.

Apologize? He asked.

Well, yeah. I guess. Hiro managed to reply. Brooklyn noticed he was blushing a little.

Brooklyn leant against the door frame with a little smile on his face Youre honestly apologizing to me?

Brooklyn had reddish hair that stuck up in pretty much every direction, though at that moment it was more messed up than usual. He had rather pale skin and blue-green eyes which always had this peaceful look about them. Currently he was leant against the door frame, a smile upon his face. Like usual, Hiro noticed straight away how good Brooklyn looked, but it was the smile that distracted him.

Yeah, I mean, I thought about it and, well He was looking everywhere, except at Brooklyns eyes, a habit hed got into during bad or awkward situations.

So, what are you apologizing for? Brooklyn leaned towards Hiro a little.

About last week He mumbled

Hiro was being truthful this time. He did want to apologize to Brooklyn, not just about the week before, but about everything. He didnt know why, but since Brooklyn had appeared on his doorstep the previous week and left so soon afterwards (he had noted that it had been his fault Brooklyn had left) it was the first time he was consciously aware of how he missed him. Sure, Hiro thought about Brooklyn, but he hadnt really missed him like he had that week. Which was just why _he_ was here on _Brooklyns_ doorstep apologizing.

Brooklyn stepped towards Hiro and looked up into his eyes, and this time, Hiro had nowhere else to look except into Brooklyns eyes. There was silence for a while as they looked at each other, trying to figure out a little of what the other was feeling.

So, youresorry? Brooklyn spoke at last,

I yes.

Really?

Yes, Im sorry.

Almost without thinking, Hiro lightly kissed Brooklyns still smiling lips. He pulled away after a moment or two and looked into Brooklyns eyes. They were wide and unblinking.

I uhm Hiro stammered. He honestly didnt know what to do or what to say hed never thought that morning that he would end up kissing Brooklyn.

Iuhm I should should go He turned to walk away. Walk away fast.

However before he could, he felt Brooklyns hand reach out and grab his wrist. He was a little shocked, he hadnt expected Brooklyn to do that. Neither had he expected Brooklyn to spin him round, wrap his arms around Hiros neck, and capture his lips in a deep kiss.

Hiro hadnt expected it, but he certainly wasnt complaining.

Disclaimer: I dont own Beyblade, nor do I own Hiro or Brooklyn.

Authors Note: Wow! I actually finished something! Though it hit the part where Brooklyn goes to Hiros house and I realised that the rest of the story was going to be nothing like I planned, but despite that, Im quite happy with it.

Okay, so I know that some of it could be improved, so, if you see something glaringly obvious in the story that could have been better or that you didnt like can you say in a review. It would be really helpful!

The stories not really dedicated to, but more written because of the authors who wrote: Reminding Me Of You, Surreal, Teacher and Storm Angel. You did some good work guys! (Damn good work because it actually got me writing)


End file.
